User blog:UndeadCerapter/Alt Codes
For those unaware, alt codes are how you get special characters on a keyboard. You hold the alt key, usually to the left of your spacebar, then enter a three to four digit code using the numbers above the keyboard and/or the numeric pad to the right. Make sure to have number lock on if you do use the numeric pad! Windows Letters 0224 = à = lowercase a with grave accent 0225 = á = lowercase a with acute accent 0226 = â = lowercase a with circumflex 0227 = ã = lowercase a with tilde 0228 = ä = lowercase a with umlaut 0230 = æ = lowercase ae diphthong 0231 = ç = lowercase c with cedilla 0232 = è = lowercase e with grave accent 0233 = é = lowercase e with acute accent 0234 = ê = lowercase e with circumflex 0235 = ë = lowercase e with umlaut 0236 = ì = lowercase i with grave accent 0237 = í = lowercase i with acute accent 0238 = î = lowercase i with circumflex 0239 = ï = lowercase i with umlaut 0241 = ñ = lowercase n with tilde 0242 = ò = lowercase o with grave accent 0243 = ó = lowercase o with acute accent 0244 = ô = lowercase o with circumflex 0245 = õ = lowercase o with tilde 0246 = ö = lowercase o with umlaut 0249 = ù = lowercase u with grave accent 0250 = ú = lowercase u with acute accent 0251 = û = lowercase u with circumflex 0252 = ü = lowercase u with umlaut 0253 = ý = lowercase y with acute accent Currency 0128 = € = Euro 156 = £ = Pound 155 = ¢ = Cent 157 = ¥ = Yen 159 = ƒ = Florin 0164 = ¤ = Generic currency Mathematics 246 = ÷ = Division 0215 = × = Multiplication 0177 = ± = Plus/minus 247 = ≈ = Approximate 251 = √ = Square root 252 = ⁿ = Power n 253 = ² = Squared 0188 = ¼ = Quarter 0189 = ½ = Half 0190 = ¾ = Three quarters 236 = ∞ = Infinity 242 = ≥ = Greater than or equal to 243 = ≤ = Less than or equal to 248 = ° = Degree Special Punctuation/Editing Symbols 173 = ¡ = Inverted exclamation 168 = ¿ = Inverted question 21 = § = Section 20 = ¶ = Paragraph 0169 = © = Copyright 0174 = ® = Registered 0153 = ™ = Trademark 0134 = † = Dagger 0135 = ‡ = Double dagger 0149 = • = bullet point Music 13 = ♪ = Quarter note 14 = ♫ = Eighth note Misc 1 = ☺ = Smiley 2 = ☻ = Black smiley 3 = ♥ = Heart 4 = ♦ = Diamond 5 = ♣ = Club 6 = ♠ = Spade 11 = ♂ = Ares/Mars symbol 12 = ♀ = Aphrodite/Venus symbol 23 = ↨ = Double arrow 24 = ↑ = Up arrow 25 = ↓ = Down arrow 26 = → = Right arrow 27 = ← = Left arrow 15 = ☼ = Sun 127 = ⌂ = Home Mac soon Category:Blog posts